


What Happened Next May Shock You

by bluesargayent



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Adena is not actually in this, Bisexual Kat Edison, F/F, Sexuality, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesargayent/pseuds/bluesargayent
Summary: Kat finally finds a word for it.





	What Happened Next May Shock You

**Author's Note:**

> **This story is written before the show lets Kat choose how she will identify. It may come up that she is a lesbian dealing with compulsive heterosexuality or is actually straight, but i don't know anything about that right now
> 
> sidenote- I hope yall appreciate the spacing b/w paragraphs bc that took for-fucking-ever to get right

“Ughhhh,” Kat Edison groaned as she slumped her head onto her friend’s desk. “I hate life.”  


“At least you’re not the one writing this horror story of an article this week.” Jane replied.  


“Yeah, that's all you.” Kat popped her head back up, displaying a grin.  


“I've been so focused on the political piece I literally have not thought about anything else all week.”  


“Whereas I have been thinking about Adina all freaking week.”  


“Yeah, what are you making of all that?”  


“I don't know.” Kat put a hand to her forehead. “It's just, I really really like her. Like, like like her.”  


“Ooh, you like like her? Better tell her before it’s nap time.”  


“Shut up.” She laughed. “No, no, but the thing is, I've felt this about guys before. Boys. I can't be not straight if I like boys. Right?” At this point, she was more talking to the palms of her hands than her friend.  


“Didn't we just do an article on that?”  


“You mean the follow-up with Adina that I literally organized?”  


“No, that one Sam wrote.”  


Kat looked at her, confused.  


“She uploaded it yesterday I think.” Jane moved some papers out of the way so she could type freely in her keyboard. “What I Wish I Knew When I Was A Young Gay.”  


“But I'm not-”  


“Read it.”  


Kat stared for a moment, unwilling.  


“Seriously, I was going to forward it to you after I read it, but then the Senator-”  


“Sure, I got it.” Kat turned to monitor around and began scanning the article. Halfway through she rolled her eyes. “I know what bisexual means, Jane.”  


“I know, but Sam is talking about how it's different for everyone and she's talking about her experience and you have to admit, it sounds a lot like yours.”  


“I'm not- it's not like I like both girls and guys. It's more like Adina and guys.” She sat back in her chair, away from the computer.  


“Read. Then you can forget it completely if you want.”  


“Fine.” Kat started from the top and read more carefully.  


_From the time I was in high school, I knew I was gay. I had already come out to my (fully supportive) parents, I had gone through multiple crushes, and had used my wardrobe to completely embrace the lesbian aesthetic._  


Wow, Kat thought sarcastically, we’re practically identical.  


_I proudly declared my sexual preference to the school GSA and any interested suitors of the opposite gender._  


Then came Andy*.  


The asterisk let Kat know that Andy was not, in fact, the real name of this character. She frowned.  


_Andy was the handsome and charming Disney prince that I had ignored as a child, but now was suddenly obsessed over. He was the hilarious addition to my chemistry class and I found myself always snatching him for group projects. Immediately, he threw everything I knew about myself on its head. I had been so confident that I didn't like men, but now maybe I did. I felt too embarrassed to talk to anyone about this predicament; after so long identifying as gay, how could I suddenly reveal that I wasn't sure?_  


Kat locked eyes with Jane, suddenly nervous for the first time.  


A couple paragraphs down, she read exactly what she needed:  


_See, bisexuality is not always liking guys and girls the exact same amount. It varies for everyone. For me, my attraction is more common with girls. I know others who identify as bisexual who are almost exclusively attracted to men, but once in a blue moon cannot deny their attraction to someone who does not identify as male. That doesn’t make their attraction to any sex less valid._  


I know others who identify as bisexual who are almost exclusively attracted to men, but once in a blue moon cannot deny their attraction to someone who does not identify as male.  


That doesn’t make their attraction to any sex less valid.  


Kat almost started crying right then.  


She grabbed Jane’s arm and pointed to the significant phrase.  


“That’s me,” She grinned. “That’s me.”


End file.
